Stick Twigman
Stick Twigman is the breakout star of The Scrambled Channel, and the only character to have been in every issue. Though his full time job is at Hostess, he is an international jetsetter, appearing in major motion pictures. He also does his own stunts.(Look for him in TMNT; he's the stick Leo uses to prod the fire while talking to April. What a thrillseeker!) Appearance Stick is a forked stick. Personality Stick is a forked stick. Creation and Conception Stick was added to the Scrambled Cast because there were already more cast members than you could shake a stick at; why not add that very Stick to the cast? Reception Stick is easily the most popular character in The Scrambled Channel, and he's taken the number one spot in every poll conducted so far. Later favorite character polls have had to add the disclaimer "besides Stick" to get a fair interpretation of the data. Surprisingly, though, there have only been a few fan-arts of Stick. Relation to other characters Meta Meta gets along great with Stick, as does everyone. Stick is over at Meta's apartment more often than even Nilla, because he lives across the hall. Meta has let Stick borrow his car at least once, and lets him and his friends have a poker party in the apartment every so often. Stick was the one who got Meta tickets to the TMNT premiere, and visited Meta in the hospital. Teeks Teeks and Stick get along just fine. When Meta and Teeks were being boiled alive, Stick was right there with them, sharing their pain. What a guy. Recently, they were partners in a video game competition, which they lost. Just to clarify, though, Toadkarter x Stick Yaoi is NOT cool. Topaz Stick and Topaz used to be good friends, but they've been quarreling ever since Topaz knocked him off the freeway on-ramp. Silver Somehow, Silver managed to catch Stick in a Pokéball, thinking he was a Sudowoodo. It's uncertain how Stick felt about this. Sightings *CHANNEL #1: Chillin' by the bookcase *CHANNEL #2: By the couch *CHANNEL #3: Getting off the elevator *CHANNEL #4: Leaving the apartment *CHANNEL #5: In Meta's Apartment *CHANNEL #6: Napping on the couch *CHANNEL #7: By the couch *CHANNEL #8: In a meeting *CHANNEL #9: Driving home *CHANNEL #10: Being cooked alive *CHANNEL #11: Playing DS *CHANNEL #12: Between a couch and a soft place *CHANNEL #13: Chillin' by the bookcase *CHANNEL #14: In the armchair *CHANNEL #15: Hangin' with Meta *CHANNEL #16: Disguised as a statue *CHANNEL #17: Playing DS *CHANNEL #18: In the armchair *CHANNEL #19: On the couch *CHANNEL #20: Posing as treasure *CHANNEL #21: Riding Ton's hat *CHANNEL #22: Riding Ton's hat *CHANNEL #23: In the corner *CHANNEL #24: Eating chips *CHANNEL #25: Protesting the cancellation of Pig Bart *CHANNEL #26: In a barbershop quartet *CHANNEL #27: On the couch *CHANNEL #28: In Patterson's dreams *CHANNEL #29: By the stereo *CHANNEL #30: A guest of honor at the TMNT premiere *CHANNEL #31: Riding Ton's hat *CHANNEL #32: On a shelf in the window of the game store *CHANNEL #33: On the couch with some friends *CHANNEL #34: On the stereo *CHANNEL #35: Escaping with Meta *CHANNEL #36: Watching the action *CHANNEL #37: On the couch *CHANNEL #38: Spying on Meta *CHANNEL #39: Being picked *CHANNEL #40: Geez, it's like Where's Waldo... Aha! Next to Rog *CHANNEL #41: On the couch *CHANNEL #42: By the couch *CHANNEL #43: Visiting Nintendo *CHANNEL #44: In Nilla's Winnings *CHANNEL #45: Watching the train wreck *CHANNEL #46: Hitting the books *CHANNEL #47: Trying to take Nilla up on her offer *CHANNEL #48: Being ignored by Oddy *CHANNEL #49: By the couch with some friends *CHANNEL #50: Boarding the time machine *CHANNEL #51: Having a cup of joe before time traveling *CHANNEL #52: On the cover of Super Scrambled Bros. *CHANNEL #53: Reading the articles *CHANNEL #54: On the couch *CHANNEL #55: In Ditto's clutches *CHANNEL #56: Enjoying the view *CHANNEL #57: By the couch *CHANNEL #58: By the stereo *CHANNEL #59: Cowering in fear *CHANNEL #60: By the TV *CHANNEL #61: Formerly in the couch cushions *CHANNEL #62: Feeling Nilla's wrath *CHANNEL #63: Reporting live *CHANNEL #64: In the backseat *CHANNEL #65: In the crowd getting accolades *CHANNEL #66: In Nilla's thoughts *CHANNEL #67: Not being allowed to watch *CHANNEL #68: By the couch *CHANNEL #69lol: Napping on the couch *CHANNEL #70: Getting drunk *CHANNEL #71: Wearing green *CHANNEL #72: Being allowed to watch *CHANNEL #73: On the couch *CHANNEL #74: By the fence *CHANNEL #75: On the couch *CHANNEL #76: On the couch *CHANNEL #77: With the gang *CHANNEL #78: Playing Mario Kart *CHANNEL #79: Playing DS *CHANNEL #80: On the couch *CHANNEL #81: In the window *CHANNEL #82: In the armchair *CHANNEL #83: By the boombox *CHANNEL #84: Behind the couch *CHANNEL #85: Outside the window *CHANNEL #86: Hangin' with Nilla *CHANNEL #87: In Woodman's stage *CHANNEL #88: Spectating *CHANNEL #89: On the couch *CHANNEL #90: By the armchair *CHANNEL #91: In the park *CHANNEL #92: On the couch *CHANNEL #93: In a painting *CHANNEL #94: Checking out Lobo *CHANNEL #95: Paired with Teeks *CHANNEL #96: With Liz *CHANNEL #97: Accepting defeat *CHANNEL #98: Taking a college drawing class with Nilla Category:Scrambled Channel Characters